


What do you think?

by Penthos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (renloras is more a side pairing), F/F, High School AU, i felt it necessary to add to it, there's not enough femslash here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sansa Stark is the newbie at Westeros High School and meets Margaery Tyrell; funny, pretty, and Sansa's soon to be best friend. Meanwhile, Renly and Loras are frolicking about together, doing god knows what, and Joffrey's your typical frat boy. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première

"Does this look okay?"

"Sansa, it's school, not a fashion show. You look fine, and if you don't leave soon, you're going to be late."

"It's not just school, mother, it's my first day. What will they think of me?" Sansa twisted her hands together, ignoring the rolled eyes from Arya who was having breakfast.

"They'll think that you're an incredibly beautiful, not to mention intelligent, young woman - you have nothing to be frightened of." Her mother hugged her, warm and comforting, and Sansa allowed herself to relax somewhat. She would be okay. She could do this.

* * *

She couldn't do this.

"We're here." Her father said.

They had actually been there for five minutes, but Sansa still couldn't bring herself to step out of the car and enter Westeros High School, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. 

"I don't understand why we couldn't just stay at Winterfell," Arya complained from the front seat, and Sansa heard her father sigh. "I miss my friends."

"Arya, I've told you countless times that this is important, not only for me, but for the family," Ned said patiently, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here."

"It's just some job." Arya muttered, arms crossed. Sansa understood the importance of being appointed Chief Administrative Officer at Baratheon and co., and so did Arya, even if she pretended otherwise. 

Eventually Arya climbed out of the car, albeit grudgingly, followed by a more nervous Sansa. She clutched her bag as she waved goodbye to her father, before heading in through the front doors. Arya had already disappeared. 

Despite her fears about a new school, the inside was almost exactly the same, bustling with students and teachers, bells ringing and locker doors slamming. She stood by the doors, wondering if someone was meant to meet her. Maybe she was too early. Or maybe she was horribly late.

It appeared that her anxious hovering by the door had attracted someone's attention, and a blond boy in a snapback was walking towards her. 

"Are you new here?" The boy said immediately, unabashedly looking her up and down. Sansa blushed, and couldn't help noticing that he was incredibly attractive. And familiar.

"I'm Joffrey," He continued, "Joffrey Baratheon. You might know me? My father owns the biggest banking company in the world," He flashed her a bright grin of obviously whitened teeth, "I'm on TV quite a lot."

"Oh! Um, yes. I mean, yes I'm new. We moved here because my father got a job at your father's company." Sansa said, smiling tentatively under his gaze. His eyes were rather beautiful.

"Yes, yes my father is very generous. He always finds time for those less fortunate then us."  
Sansa frowned a little at that, but their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of her sister, accompanied by a girl and a boy. Joffrey cast them a fleeting glance, before leaving, without even a goodbye. Strange. He was always so polite on TV.

She looked up as the boy began to speak.

"You must be Sansa Stark. I'm Renly, the head boy," He shook her hand with a kind smile, "and this is Margaery, our lovely head girl." They shook hands. Margaery had brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty smile. In fact, everything about her was pretty. Sansa wished she looked like that.

"We found Arya wandering around the grounds and thought she looked a little lost," Renly continued cheerfully. If the look on Arya's face was anything to go by, she hadn't been lost at all, and was probably already plotting ways to "get lost" again. "Maybe a quick tour of the school would be useful."

"I'll take Sansa." Margaery said. She seemed nice. Sansa hoped they could be friends.

"Then I'll take Arya," Renly looked at his watch quickly, "Lessons begin in five minutes, so how about we take advantage of the quiet and take them around during first period. Meet back here at 9.30."

* * *

"And finally, this is the library. Here at Westeros, we have practically all the books you could want, for reading, research, whatever." Sansa's head was spinning a little from the whirlwind tour they had taken. The school was much larger than she had expected and Margaery seemed to know an impossible amount of facts about it. 

"So that's it," Margaery said as the exited the library,"Do you like it so far?" 

"I do. There's a lot to remember though." She fiddled with the strap on her bag for something to do with her hands.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be here to make sure you don't get lost and help you with anything." 

"Like a friend?" Sansa hated herself instantly, wishing she hadn't blurted out something so embarrassing. God, she sounded like a loser. She glanced up, expecting Margaery to be laughing at her, but she wasn't. She was smiling, but not in a mocking way. 

"Yes. A friend." Her voice was soft, like music, and Sansa felt happiness bubble up in her chest.

"Now," Margaery turned to face a cabinet holding trophies behind her to use as a mirror, "The real question, does my hair look better down or up?" Margaery started wrestling her thick hair out of it's ponytail. 

Sansa blushed when she realised that she was staring, even more so when it appeared that Margaery had noticed. Thankfully, she didn't say anything.

"Hm, what do you think?" She asked once her hair was down, falling down past her shoulder blades.

"Oh, it looks lovely. You look lovely. Pretty. It suits you." She stopped talking. Really, how was she going to be Margaery's friend if she kept babbling? But Margaery was smiling again, a fond smile and a slight tilt of her head to the side.

"Thank you." She said, and that was the second time in minutes that Sansa had felt that rush of happiness. They were friends. Sansa hoped they could be good friends.

* * *

The first lesson of her day was chemistry. Sansa took her place at the back of the classroom, wishing Margaery was just one year younger so she'd have someone she knew with her. As the rest of the class filed in she took the opportunity to see who she was going to be spending the next two years around. 

There was Joffrey, sitting at the front and surrounded by a rowdy group of boys and a few fawning girls. Sansa almost wanted to be over there with them, but then she remembered Joffrey's last comment to her, and thought maybe he wasn't as nice as he seemed.

A boy with curly hair and bright eyes caught her attention. He too, was surrounded by group of girls, and a few boys, but was paying much less attention to them. In fact, he didn't seem to be paying attention to anybody, his head resting on his hand as he gazed into space.

She was just wondering who the girl with the almost floor length white blonde hair was, when the teacher entered the classroom. She took out her books and a pen, sitting up a little straighter. She always payed attention in class, and in such a competitive school, it was important to keep up. 

The rest of the day dragged on much the same; lessons, introductions to students who's names she tried to remember, and the lunch break, which she spent alone. She had hoped that maybe Margaery would join her, but then again, she was in the year above and probably had a much cooler group of friends. Why would she hang out with Sansa? She was probably just trying to make Sansa feel better when she said they could be friends. Oh well, she thought, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest. There were plenty of other students.

* * *

The end of the day came as a welcome relief. She was waiting outside the school for Arya when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Margaery.

"Hi! I'm so sorry I missed you at lunch but I had to finish some work and then do something for the head and it was all a bit chaotic really, but I really hope I didn't leave you on your own." 

She sounded so genuinely worried, that Sansa couldn't bring herself to tell her that she had been alone.

"No, no, it was fine! I sat with a few people from my chemistry class and, um, yeah. Don't worry about me!"

Margaery didn't seem convinced, but at that moment Renly approached, followed by the boy with the curly hair she had seen earlier.

"Hi, Margaery." Renly said, and kissed her chastely on the lips. Oh. They were together. Sansa looked at the other boy, seeing if he felt like an awkward third wheel as well, but he didn't catch her gaze. His expression was stormy, however, and his jaw set as he looked determinedly away from the two. 

"Sansa, this is Loras. My brother," Sansa looked up as Margaery spoke, "Loras, this is Sansa. She's in your year." 

Loras threw her a quick smile. The atmosphere seemed tense - perhaps there had been a family argument.

Renly rocked on his heels, before saying,

"Well, Loras and I were just heading back to my place to do some studying," He gestured vaguely behind him, "See you tomorrow." They walked away, and as Sansa watched, she saw him lean in and say something quietly to Loras, who nodded somewhat meekly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Margaery sighed.

"My sweet brother. So moody," She looked back at Sansa with a bright smile. "But enough about him. Tell me about your day." 

Sansa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an earsplitting motorcycle screech. She turned, stunned, to see a guy the size of house remove a helmet. As she watched, the girl with the blonde hair from her chemistry class walked up to him. Sansa's eyes widened as they kissed, a little too passionately for a high school (Sansa felt her cheeks heating up and watched as other students looked away), before both getting back on the bike and driving loudly away.

Margaery giggled behind her.

"What the hell was that." Sansa said, laughing a little.

"That, was Dany Targaryen and her absolutely terrifying boyfriend, Drogo." Sansa raised an eyebrow at the name and Margaery snorted. "Bikers."

"So what's up with Dany Targaryen?" She asked, intrigued.

Margaery's smile widened, as if this was a particularly juicy secret she was about to share.

"Well, at last year's prom, Dany arrived her normal self; and by normal self I mean the quiet, library girl with the braids and glasses. No one's really sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure her creepy ass brother was involved. Anyway, she leaves with this massive biker guy who no one knows, and spends the summer doing god knows what. Next thing we know, she's a pyromaniac, owns about ten lizards, some of which are apparently illegal in this country, hangs around with this guy Drogo, who has allegedly killed people, and wears nothing but leather. Crazy, huh?"

There was a pause. And then Sansa was laughing; proper, full body laughing, and soon Margaery joined in, until both of them were doubled over and gasping for air. They only started laughing more when Arya arrived, giving both of them strange looks. Thankfully she didn't ask.

Once their laughter had subsided and Sansa had regained the ability to breathe, they said a giddy goodbye to each other, promising to meet up the next morning. Sansa practically skipped to the car, hardly believing that she had been so scared that morning.

"New friend?" Her dad asked as she sat down. 

"What do you think?"

She realised she was still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to anyone who's read this so far, you're super fab


	2. Deuxième

That evening, Sansa had gotten a call from all her brothers from where they were at their respective colleges: Castamere College, The North Wall, and Pyke University. She suspected her mother had had something to do with it, seriously doubting that they would've remembered on their own. She laughed when Robb said, as menacingly as possible, "If any boys are flirting with my baby sister..." and trailed off into, what he probably thought was, ominous silence, because really, Robb was about as menacing as a new born kitten. 

It was nice to hear from them; she still found herself missing them, Robb especially, even though they had been gone for a year or two already. She liked Bran and Rickon, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't talk to them about the same things or ask them for advice. It was the same with Arya. She loved her sister, but they were different. Too different to get along with 24/7, and fights weren't rare between them. 

She sighed. At least she had Lady, her loyal companion and sometimes the only living being in the house she could confide in. As Sansa lay in bed that night, she thought about Margaery and how lucky she was to have already found such a lovely friend. And maybe Renly and Loras, they were nice too. Well, maybe once Loras got over whatever was making him grumpy. She wasn't so sure about Joffrey, however. 

She rolled over in bed. Joffrey didn't matter. Her first day of school had gone well, almost too well, and even though she had had lunch alone, it had given her some quiet to put everything into place so far, stop it from overwhelming her. Yes, it had been a perfect first day. Sansa fell asleep smiling, to thoughts of brown eyes and warm laughter and the promise of friendship.

* * *

She had no hesitations about getting out of the car the next morning, or the mornings after that, and spent the next week getting to know Margaery, Renly, and Loras (who it turned out was just having a bad day, and was actually incredibly charming and sweet). 

It was her second week, and she was sitting in a classroom with Margaery who was braiding her hair, when she realised she hadn't met the headmistress yet. Margaery swore, making Sansa snigger.

As it turned out, she had been meant to meet her on the first day, but Margaery claimed she had forgotten, something incredibly unlikely for her, until she admitted she had been distracted. Sansa went as far as to ask what had distracted her, but Margaery just tapped her nose, saying "Some secrets must be kept secret". Sansa didn't push her, but she suspected Renly might be involved.

The headmistress, Mrs Lannister, was tall and blonde and the mother of Joffrey. At first glance, she was gracious and welcoming, but Margaery told her that she could be exceptionally nasty at the drop of a pin. Fortunately, Sansa seemed to have met her on a good day. She apologised for not meeting her earlier, but Mrs Lannister, or Cersei as she insisted she be called (the school had a policy of calling staff by first names), had brushed it aside as water under a bridge.

Overall, their conversation went well. Cersei asked if Sansa had met Joffrey (Sansa nodded but stayed tactfully quiet) and made sure she felt like this was the right school. That was it. When Sansa left, she raised an eyebrow at Margaery.

"It was fine." She said. Margaery pursed her lips.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen her when she's really angry," She said as they walked down the corridor to Margaery's classroom, "This one time, Stannis, the head of our rival school, Dragonstone, accused her of having an incestuous relationship with her twin brother Jaime, who just so happens so be our football coach. I've never seen her so angry. Her and Stannis are always at each others throats about league tables and stuff, but this time? I thought she was gonna kill him!"

There was a shocked silence before Sansa laughed.

"What kind of school have I come to?" Sansa said. Margaery laughed and bumped her with her shoulder and Sansa elbowed her back. Yeah. They were friends.

* * *

A week later, Sansa was heading to her history lesson when she saw Joffrey walking towards her, doing that weird head bobbing thing as he walked. She assumed he was dancing to music coming from the headphones hanging around his neck. It looked weird. As he approached, she wondered just what she had found attractive before; he was wearing a mesh vest, baggy jeans that hung way too low, and gold chains around his neck. Not to mention that stupid fluorescent snapback. And sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses at school in the middle of the day?

"Hey babe, how are you?" He drawled.

"I'm fine, thank y-" 

"Yeah, wanna go on a date this weekend?" He interrupted, and winked at her. She stood, open mouthed for a moment, unsure of how to reply. This was Joffrey Baratheon. Asking her out. What if she said no? What if she said yes? On the one hand, he wasn't bad looking, his mother was headmistress, and his father was her dad's boss. On the other, he was kind of a gross human being and Sansa decided she really didn't like his personality. She was trying to think of something to say when she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"I think you two should be in class." She turned to see a large man with straggly hair and, she looked closer, burn scars on one side of his face. His eyes met hers, and she looked away hurriedly. The name tag on his jacket said "Janitor".

"Yeah, yeah," Joffrey said, waving the man away, "Think about what I said, baby." He winked at her again and sauntered off. Sansa turned to say something to the janitor, but he was gone. Frowning, she hurried to class.

* * *

At lunch she told Margaery about her encounter with Joffrey, who rolled her eyes when Sansa told her what he'd said.

"We all try to ignore 'his royal highness' as much as we can. He's not that much of a bother as long as you don't cross him; he could tell Cersei anything and get you expelled."

Sansa picked at her food.

"I thought he was so nice. He is when he's on TV. And he's not ugly." She added.

Margaery gave her a look.

"Obviously he's nice on TV, that's for publicity. And I'll bet his father pays him to as well. But attractive? Really, Sansa? I'm surprised you could even see him through that cloud of lynx he fucking bathes in."

Sansa laughed and inhaled a mouthful of water, allowing Margaery to thump her on the back as she coughed.

"He's such a typical frat boy," Margaery continued as Sansa spluttered beside her, "Just because he's a Baratheon and the head's son, he thinks he can get his way."

"Can't you do something?" Sansa said hoarsely, "I mean, you're head girl, surely you can stop him being a total dick?"

Margaery fingered her badge idly as she thought.

"Hmm, I suppose I could. But I've tried giving him detention before and he claims the rules don't apply to him." She sighed mournfully, as if it was her sole wish to give Joffrey the punishment he deserved. 

"Anyway, enough about him," Margaery said as they stood up to empty their trays, "Do you want to come over this evening? I can help you study for that math test you have coming up? Or we could just watch films."

Sansa smiled, all thoughts of Joffrey evaporating.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Margaery's house was small and homely; flowers seemed to grow everywhere, from the flowerbeds in the front yard to the pots and vases dotted all around the house. Margaery's room was perfect for her. It was neat and tidy, with white walls and cream carpet and a large window on one wall. Sansa felt instantly at home.

"So do you wanna study or what?" Margaery asked as she threw her schoolbag down on the bed. Sansa pulled a face.

"I'll take that as a no then." 

She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. 

"Where's Loras?" Sansa asked as she sat down, curling her legs underneath her as she did.

"Probably with Renly somewhere." Margaery chewed her lip, as if about to say something, but apparently she decided against it, when silence followed.

Sansa looked around the room for something to speak about. It felt a little odd, to be sat on Margaery's comfortable bed together, in complete silence.

"I like all the flowers around." She said at last, pointing at the roses that decorated Margaery's windowsill.

"So do I. Especially in spring when they're all in bloom."

Sansa nodded along thoughtfully.

"Blooming flowers are nice." She said lamely, and maybe Margaery knew Sansa felt slightly uncomfortable, because she smirked, the smirk she did right before making a joke or nudging Sansa's shoulder or trying to make her laugh.

"I guess you could say our friendship is blooming." She grinned at Sansa who rolled her eyes with a snort.

"You're ridiculous." She said, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Margaery sat up and took Sansa's hands in a melodramatic gesture.

"Our friendship is growing strong, Sansa." She crooned, swaying where she was sitting on her knees.

"Shut up." Sansa said, trying to keep a straight face. That was impossible, however, when Margaery was biting her own lip to keep her laughter in, and soon enough they both dissolved into fits of giggles.

* * *

It was late evening, and Sansa was halfway down the porch on her way home, when she heard Margaery cry "Wait", from behind her. 

"I just realised, I don't have your phone number. How are we ever going to be friends if we can't text?"

Sansa agreed, and they saved each other's numbers quickly. One final goodbye, and a 'get home safe' from Margaery, and she was on her way home, her heart doing funny things inside her chest.

* * *

**_From: Margaery 20.43  
did you get home alright? _**

Sansa smiled down at her phone.

**_To: Margaery 20.49  
I did, thank you :)) _**

**_From: Margaery 20.51  
that's good :))) so what you doing now? _**

**_To: Margaery 20.54  
studying for that math test ;) _**

She hesitated before typing the winky face - was that too suggestive? She kept it. They were both girls, right? A winky face wasn't suggestive.

**_From: Margaery 20.55  
you make it sound as if we did something other than study ;))_**

Sansa looked at her phone in confusion. 

**_To: Margaery 20.59  
?? we did though _**

**_From: Margaery 21.04  
never mind _**

She stared at that last text for a minute. Margaery was acting funny, which was weird. Just that evening they had been curled up on her bed together, watching bad TV and playing with each other's hair. As Sansa thought about it, it hit her how strange it was that they felt so comfortable in each other's presence after such a short time together. 

She shrugged that thought away - maybe they just _fit_ ; they made each other laugh, and already, Sansa felt like she could tell Margaery almost anything. Was that normal? Maybe it's because Margaery's older, Sansa mused. It was only a year between them, but Margaery felt like the older sister Sansa had never had. Yes, that was it. She reminded Sansa of Robb. 

How nice it would be, to have a sister like Margaery, Sansa thought later on, as she was settling down to sleep. It vaguely crossed her mind, as she was on the edge of unconsciousness, that Margaery was the first person to ever truly pay attention to her.


	3. Troisième

**_To: Margaery 7.12  
hey, are you going to school today? my dad said he cant drive bc it's too icy :s _**

It was November and winter had hit early that year, coating the entire town in snow and ice overnight. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be apocalyptic enough for the school to close. 

**_From: Margaery 7.19  
yeah i was gonna walk, i dont live too far _**

Sansa chewed her lip in thought for a moment.

**_To: Margaery 7.21  
can i meet you at yours and go together? _**

**_From: Margaery 7.22  
sure! i'll see you soon :)) _**

Sansa put her phone in a pocket, before setting out to find all her winter gear. Thankfully, their house was always fully prepared for cold weather; every autumn, her dad had a weird habit of looking out the windows and muttering ominously, 'winter is coming'. That would always end in trips to winter clothing stores in mid-September, something that made her mother question her choice of husband. It was a strange thing, but at least it meant they were never cold.

Eventually, she was wrapped up in scarves, ski gloves and jacket, and a hat her mother had forced on her head as she left. It wasn't long to Margaery's house, although Sansa almost took the wrong turning a few times, the streets looking completely different when white with snow. 

By the time she arrived, her face felt numb and her eyes were streaming with cold. She tried to make herself look less like she'd been crying (generally a bad look on her) when the door flew open.

"Good morning, my sweet winter deer!" Margaery greeted cheerfully. She was dressed similarly to Sansa, but somehow managed to pull off the 'I'm wearing 12 scarves' look. 

"Hello to you too." 

Margaery grinned and shut the door behind her. The journey, as it turned out, was a lot harder than expected. There was less snow than on the roads Sansa had taken earlier, and they found themselves clutching onto each other to stay balanced on the ice. Fifteen minutes later they had barely made it down two streets, when Margery stopped, panting.

"I don't think we're gonna make it to school."

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp. It's just a bit of ice." As if to prove her point, Sansa stamped her foot. Well that was a mistake. She lost her grip and for a moment, was standing on one foot, arms cartwheeling, before she fell ( _extremely_ gracefully, of course) flat on her back. She lay winded for a second, distantly wondering if that wheezing she could hear was her own breathing, before looking up and realising it was Margaery, who could barely contain her laughter.

"Your..face!" She gasped out, hands on her knees, "You looked... so.. shocked!!" 

Sansa got her own back, however, when Margery toppled over next to her, the look on her face just before she fell absolutely priceless. They sat on the ice together giggling like lunatics, before hauling each other up and clutching onto a wall to stay upright.

"You know what? Let's ditch school." Margaery said finally, still gripping Sansa's arm for balance.   
"Come on, we can go make snowmen and drink hot chocolate and have a snowball fight!"

When Sansa still didn't reply, debating the pros and cons in her head (there certainly seemed to be more pros), Margaery began to drag her along by her arm.

"Alright, alright!" Sansa cried, freeing her arm from Margaery's death grip and righting herself, "But only if you pay for the hot chocolate." 

"Deal."

* * *

Sansa was holding her second hot chocolate very carefully (Margery had slipped _accidentally_ and knocked the first one out of her hands) between her mittened hands as they sat on a snowy bench in the middle of the park.

"Hurry up and drink it before my ass turns into a piece of ice," Margaery complained, before pausing, a smirk growing on her face, "What a cold piece of ass I am." 

Sansa elbowed her.

"Maybe if you stopped talking I could concentrate on drinking this without burning through my oesophagus." 

Margaery tutted beside her but kept quiet. Her silence lasted a record of half a minute.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or a snowlady. Don't wanna be sexist."

"I would, but I'd also like to finish drinking my delicious chocolatey beverage. If you're so eager to regain feeling in your limbs then by all means, go start."

"I will then. And it's my ass that needs feeling." She threw a wink over her shoulder as she went off to find some snow and Sansa pretended the blush she felt on her face was from the cold.

Margaery spent the next ten minutes pretending to be angry while building a snowlady, which resulted in her looking like her dad whenever he had to clear snow from the front drive. She watched over the rim of her hot chocolate as Margaery started rolling some snow along the ground, presumably for the head and body. 

Sansa glanced over at some other people who were walking near them along a path, and the second she turned her head, a snowball smacked her in the side of the face. She turned back to see Margaery smirking, her hands full of snowballs.

"You did not." Sansa said, and somehow Margaery heard her.

"I totally did." She was grinning her evil grin and suddenly snow was flying at Sansa from all angles, knocking the almost empty hot chocolate out of her hands (again), and somehow working its way through her barrier of scarves and down her neck.

"I hate you so much right now." She grumbled, standing up to brush the snow off. Sansa got her own back when Margaery was bending down to make more snowballs, pelting her with the sad remnants of Margaery's own snowlady.

The epic snow battle lasted almost ten minutes, snow being hurled at lightning speed, and they were giddy and breathless by the time Margaery called truce. Sansa shook her hands in the air in mock celebration, only to be thwacked in the face with _another_ snowball. The fight raged on until the epic finale.

Sansa had been bending down in her safety zone (behind the bench), and somehow Margaery had snuck up behind her. The next thing she knew was arms around her waist rugby tackling her to the ground. She caught a glimpse of Margaery's face, making a mental note to do something horrible to her later, before they were both tumbling down a hill that had previously been hidden by the bench. 

When they rolled to a stop at the bottom of the, actually quite small, hill, Margaery was leaning over her, all wide eyed and snow in her hair and Sansa couldn't help but think that she really was very pretty. They were still eye to eye and Sansa could feel Margaery's breath on her face.

"Um." She said, incredibly articulately, and then Margaery was gone and Sansa felt the rush of cold as it replaced the space she had been occupying. They stood up clumsily and brushed the snow off themselves, but Sansa could already feel it _everywhere_ and it was damn cold.

"Here." Margaery said softly, and Sansa felt cold fingers pulling her hat back down on her head (and when had her hat fallen off?). Margaery's hands fell to her shoulders, resting there.

"Your nose is red." She said at last, and Margaery huffed a laugh, making a cloud in the air in front of her, and dropping her hands as if they hadn't been there. 

"Yeah, well, so's your hair."

"That is absolutely the worst comeback I have ever heard in my life. I'm going to write that down in my book of worst comebacks so I can always remember the moment when Margaery Tyrell couldn't think of a good comeback."

"Only you would say something like that." Margaery said as they began to walk back. 

"Thank you?" Sansa raised an eyebrow and Margaery rolled her eyes.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"How cold do toes have to be before they fall off?" 

"And only you would say something like that." She smirked at Margaery, who's face promptly turned scandalised.

"You can't steal my smirk! That's my look, how dare you." She did the same face as if to demonstrate it.

"It just makes you look like you know some big secret no one else knows. Like you know when the world's going to end or something."

"And how do you know I don't?"

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Stop doing that, your eyes are going to roll out of your head one day."

"Yeah, well that's _my_ trademark look."

Sansa smirked. Margaery rolled her eyes. They both started laughing, and were still giggling when they arrived at Margaery's house. Sansa vaguely wondered how much she'd laughed since meeting Margaery - it sure felt like a lot. Margaery's presence was like being around the sun, and Sansa hoped her life would stay that bright. 

The rest of the day passed snuggled up tight in blankets on Margaery's bed with cups of tea, switching between idle chat and watching tv. 

"Let's watch Breaking Bad." Margery said when there was nothing on. Despite Sansa's misgivings ("Doesn't someone get dissolved in acid?" "...a little.") Margaery had somehow talked her into it. After four episodes Sansa was pretty much hooked, and when they realised she should probably get home for dinner, Sansa all but begged her to give her the DVD's.

"If you watch all of them tonight I'm not gonna be impressed. Well, I will be impressed, because that's a damn lot to watch in twelve hours, but it may kill you. Remember to eat and stuff. Have fun."

Sansa trudged home in the melting snow with Margaery's scarf wrapped round her neck.

* * *

**_To: Margaery 23.57  
i can't feel my eyeballs _**

**_To: Margaery 00.03  
i cant stop watching this is ruinging my life _**

**_To: Margaery 00.04  
im blaming you for my imminent death _**

**_To: Margaery 00.06  
hoL Y SHIT THIS SHOW IS TO O GOOD WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME_**

**_To: Margaery 4.13  
can you give me season four tomorrow? _**


	4. Quatrième

"Oh hey, Sansa!" 

She turned, narrowly avoiding hitting another pupil in the busy corridor, to see Renly waving at her.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the game tomorrow?"

"I didn't know there was one!"

"Yeah, well our team is taking on Dragonstone and I really think it's gonna be good! Margaery's gonna be there too. I was surprised she didn't tell you about it actually."

"I'd love to!"

"Cool, see you there," He was about to head to class before he added, "And maybe you could make a banner?"

Sansa grinned and nodded.

* * *

"I cannot believe he persuaded you into making this." Margaery groaned from the other side of the table. 

"Less persuaded, more asked nicely. Anyway, it'll be fun."

Margaery glared at her. It was almost nine in the evening and they were shut up in Margaery's room, newspaper covering almost every surface, painting a massive colourful sign with the title, "Go Rainbow Guard".

"So is the coach of the team the one who's incestuous with Cersei?" Sansa asked while she painted the N in red.

"Ahh yes he is. And because we're a fucking massive school, we have a secondary coach, Brienne, who Jaime just so happens to be in love with as well. So it's a big mess of weird love triangles and jealousy."

"How the hell do you even know that?" Sansa laughed, almost tipping over a can of paint.

"Oh, everyone knows it. Well, except him. Watch him tomorrow; he moons around after her stupidly while she tries to get on with her work. It's ridiculous."

Sansa hummed in agreement and for a while, worked silently while Margaery did something on some newspaper. 

"Ta da!" Margaery said ten minutes later, and Sansa looked up to see what she was holding. "It's you!" Margaery said, beaming. Sansa couldn't quite believe how realistic Margaery had made it; it was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't think I did you justice, but it looks kinda cool, yeah?" 

Sansa could only nod. Finally she said,

"Thank you." As sincerely as she could. No one had ever painted her before. She decided she would get Margaery a present. Some flowers maybe. 

* * *

By the time the banner was done (a mess of technicolour, and at Margery's insistence, a unicorn in the corner. "Unicorner." Margaery had said, and promptly falling over sideways, laughing.) they were both covered in paint, and totally _not_ because of a paint fight.

Sansa picked herself up off the floor and stretched her cramped muscles before looking down and surveying the damage done. Well, her jeans were probably salvageable, but her top certainly wasn't. Thankfully it wasn't one of her favourites.

"It's pretty late," Margery said, looking at her watch, "You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"Oh thank you! Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure. Do you wanna borrow some clothes?"

* * *

 

Sansa emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, paint free and clad in a pair of Margaery's old pyjamas, which was undeniably soft and comfortable.

Sansa didn't know where Margaery was, but assumed she'd taken a shower in another part of the house. She was correct - five minutes later the door opened, and Margaery entered in nothing but a towel. Sansa inhaled a little too quickly.

"Er.. do you want me to, um, leave?" She asked quickly, forcing her eyes away from Margaery's cleavage, where she _definitely_ should not have been looking. Fuck. Even worse, Margaery had seen where Sansa's gaze had been and was smirking her stupid smirk and Sansa's head felt like it might explode.

 

"No, no, I don't mind." Margaery said. 

"Ok." Sansa squeaked, really wishing she wasn't such an awkward person. Margaery had turned around to rummage in her drawers, and Sansa was almost calm, when the towel dropped. Sansa clamped her eyes shut , deciding that even though Margaery seemed pretty damn pleased with her body (which she had every right to be, Sansa thought, before telling her brain to shut up) she did deserve some degree of privacy.

When Sansa was 200% sure Margaery was clothed she opened one eye and then the other, to see Margaery looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Sansa said, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." There was a look on Margaery's face that was almost sad, but was immediately replaced by a sunny smile.

"Anyway," Margaery said, sitting down next to Sansa as if nothing had happened, "We better get a good nights sleep for the game tomorrow."

 

* * *

Sansa woke up mildly confused for a moment, before realising she was in Margaery's room. Well, Margaery's bed, to be exact. It was big enough for them both, with plenty of room to spare, yet somehow Margaery was pressed up close to her, arms around her waist and face pressed into her back. Sansa lay still for a while, enjoying the warmth of another body. 

Eventually Margaery shifted against her, her arms somewhat releasing their grip around Sansa’s waist.

“Morning.” Came a groggy voice from behind her, and Sansa rolled over to peer at her through half closed eyes. Somehow Margaery still managed to look like a Greek goddess at, Sansa looked at the clock behind her, 7.37 in the morning. 

The sunlight was filtering in through the blinds onto the bed, and Sansa felt the desire to just stay there all day in that warm nest of blankets, curled up with Margaery as the day went by. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option, because no sooner had she thought it, Margaery was sitting up and stretching, chiding her to get up too.

“The game starts at 11 but Renly’s coming over soon and taking us to breakfast. Really, he just wants a pep talk. I do give the best motivation.”

Sansa watched idly as Margaery sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, before reluctantly rolling over to get up herself. She’d misjudged it, however, and went tumbling over the side of the bed. 

“Ow.” She said from the floor. She heard Margaery’s laugh drift over the mattress and giggled with her. Then Margaery was leaning over the edge of the bed, grinning down at her.

“Need a hand?” 

Sansa stretched up her arm as dramatically as possible, eyes closed and fighting back a smile. Margaery hauled her up and Sansa staggered to a standing position, eyes still shut and limbs floppy.

“Are you awake, my sleeping beauty?” Margaery said and Sansa almost let the smile slip through, only just managing to keep up the pretence. 

“Wake up, my little dove, the sun says hello.” Margaery sang from much closer this time, and Sansa felt Margaery’s fingers trail up her arm. Her breath hitched and she felt her eyelids flutter but not open. 

“Sansa?” There was a question in her voice that Sansa could feel against her lips and her heart was beating a staccato because she knew what was coming next she knew what was going to happe-

Margaery’s phone gave off a loud ring and Sansa jumped backwards, her eyes flying open, only just catching a glimpse of Margaery’s face before she had turned her back to pick up the phone. 

Sansa was only half listening to the conversation Margaery was having with, presumably, Renly, her entire brain going at double the speed as the past minute rushed through her head. They had been about to kiss, Sansa had been sure of that. No one would get that close without that intention? But the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed. For one, Margaery had a boyfriend, who she was talking to on the phone right now. 

Sansa felt herself doubting it had even happened. Her eyes had been closed, hadn’t they, and there was no way of knowing just how close Margaery had been. No, she reassured herself, it was nothing. Just playful flirting between friends – everyone did it. Sansa had seen it happen between Renly and Loras countless times, gentle teasing, getting a little too close to be completely friendly – and they were just friends! It was fine. Sansa only hoped Margaery felt the same.

“Renly’s meeting us in twenty minutes, so we better get ready.” Sansa pretended she didn’t hear the shake in Margaery’s voice and Margaery pretended she couldn’t see Sansa’s hands shaking as she did up her buttons. Some things were just better left unsaid.

 

* * *

Sansa tried to forget what had happened during breakfast, and if Renly noticed any tension between them, he didn’t notice it. By the time they had finished eating, Margaery had given Renly what sounded like a pre-prepared speech, telling him just how great he was and how proud Margaery was of him, and Renly had gained a little more colour in his face. Evidently, he was a little nervous.

They returned to Margaery's house to fetch the banner, and things felt normal between them. Sansa thanked any deity that may exist for that - she didn't think she could bear Margaery hating her. They arrived just in time to see the start of the game, waving the banner in the air from the stands and watching eagerly as Renly took the ball. Margaery pointed out Loras as well and the cheered extra loud when he scored a point.

By half time their team was winning, 3-0, and Sansa was grinning from ear to ear, never having enjoyed watching a football game more.

"Sansa! Margaery!" Renly cried as he approached, removing his helmet as he did so. "Loras and I love the banner!"

"Hours of craftsmanship were put into this. You fucking better love it." Margaery teased, and Renly laughed. They were such a perfect couple, Sansa thought. If only she had someone like that.

"Actually, it was our lovely Sansa here, who did most of the work." Margaery had turned her gaze to Sansa, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Well, I love it. Thank you." Renly beamed at them both, obviously on some adrenaline high, and Sansa dragged her eyes away from Margaery just as a whistle blew in the distance.

"That's me! Better get going! See you later!" Renly said, and he was off, shoving his helmet back on as he ran onto the pitch.

The second half went by much the same as the first half, except this time Margaery had pointed out the head of the other school, Stannis, who was sitting nearby in the stands. They spent a good ten minutes laughing at him and the truly incredible faces he was pulling every time his team lost the ball, made even funnier by the fact that their own coach, Jaime, was imitating the faces from the other side of the pitch, much to the amusement of the subs on the bench. 

The end of the match didn't come as a surprise, as their team had easily won 7-1 (the singular goal scored by Dragonstone had made Stannis do a strange little dance, that put Margaery in fits of laughter and Jaime almost collapsed), and the cheers that filled the stands were certainly added to by both girls. 

And suddenly Margaery's hands were around her waist and spinning her around, head thrown back in happiness and Sansa was so caught up in the moment that she went with it. They stopped and Margaery didn't move her hands from Sansa's waist, and Sansa was just thinking that maybe this was't entirely friendly when Renly appeared again and Margaery's hands were gone.

It was on the way home that Sansa found herself thinking that that was the second time that Renly had interrupted something between them. She shoved that thought away angrily, because A) Renly was her _boyfriend_ and B) he hadn't interrupted anything of significance. Friends were allowed to hug and be tactile with each other without it meaning anything. 

Sansa ignored the fact that maybe it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone reading this!!!!
> 
> I'm trying to update it as quickly as possible (I've had to cut a load of plot as well) because I mistimed starting this fic and have giant fucking exams in about 2 months as well as coursework and shit right now. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Cinquième

Sansa was midway through homework when her phone beeped next to her.

**_From: Unknown 6.43  
hey snsa its rennly. were havgin a party at min e to cleebrate our win!!!!! do you wana come?? marg is herre too _**

A minute later her phone beeped again.

**_From: Margaery 6.45  
im pretty sure renly just texted you, and im pretty sure it was illegible. anyway, you gonna come? we got pizza and drinks and music. you in? _**

Sansa chewed her lip for a minute as she reread the messages. Chances were, there was no way in hell her parents would let her go to a party where there was alcohol. Then again, they didn't have to know. She sighed and her fingers twitched above the keypad; homework could wait, she decided. 

**_To: Margaery 6.48  
why not? i'll see you soon :) _**

 

* * *

The door opened to reveal Renly, extremely red faced and in the midst of shouting to someone over his shoulder. He turned and gave her a ear splitting grin.

"You came!" He slurred, and Sansa noticed the bottles in his hands. She assessed him, before deciding he was a rather harmless drunk.

"Come in, come in. Have a drink." He handed her one of his bottles and she took it politely, immediately putting it down when he wasn't looking.

"So, um, where's Margaery?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

Renly squinted into the crowd before seizing Sansa's arm and dragging her through it. Margaery was sitting on a sofa chatting to Loras (who looked ridiculously drunk as well - Sansa wondered if Renly and Loras had been drinking all afternoon).

"Margaery, this is my friend Sansa. Sansa, this is Margaery." Renly introduced them to each other, swaying where he stood. Loras hiccuped. 

"Nice to meet you, Sansa." Margaery said, humouring him, and shook her hand.

"And you." They grinned at each other, before realising Renly had staggered off somewhere. Trying not to be too worried about him, Sansa sat down to talk to Margaery. However, she had barely gotten one word out when it became clear where Renly had gone.

"Laadddiesss and genttlemeeenn and everyone in betweeennnn," Came a voice through the speaker system. Sansa looked over to see Renly clutching a microphone on top of a table. "Would you all be so kind as to... err.." He stopped, having seemingly lost his train of thought.

"Meet in the living room." Loras shouted at him and Renly beamed.

"Yes! What my bo- what my friend said. To the living room!"

Once everyone was there, it seemed like there were less people. Sansa found she recognised almost everyone; there was Dany (thankfully Drogo was nowhere to be seen), Joffrey (Sansa held back a shudder), Meera from her English class, Lancel, Joffrey's cousin, Arianne Martell, Missandei from the year above, and a few others.

Renly stood in the middle of their shoddy little circle, smiling smugly.

"Welcome to my home," He began and Margaery sniggered, "To start the night, we shall be playing the beloved game of spin the bottle."

There was a collective groan ("This is bullshit" from Joffrey), but Renly shushed them all before taking his place next to Loras. 

"I'll start." He announced, placing an empty bottle in the middle and spinning it. Everyone watched despite themselves, as the bottle span, finally resting on Margaery. Someone huffed.

"Well that's no fair, they're dating."

Margaery shrugged as she placed a relatively chaste kiss on Renly's lips. They sat back down and Renly opened another bottle. 

Loras span next and kissed Arianne on the cheek, much to her disappointment, followed by Dany who kissed Missandei (a little too enthusiastically, if Sansa could say so herself) and Meera who kissed Arianne in such a way that she almost fell over when she went back to her place.

Then it was Joffrey's turn, and Sansa held her breath as it span. His creepy eyes were watching her and she prayed to any god that it wouldn't land on her. Also that she'd get the opportunity to punch him, but she didn't want to ask for too much.

The bottle was slowing down, and finally it stopped on... Lancel Lannister. Someone giggled.

"What the fuck is this? I'm not kissing my fucking cousin." He shouted, glaring at the bottle as if it had personally wronged him. Sansa glanced at Lancel, who appeared to be trying to disappear inside his jumper.

"You gotta play by the rules, Joffrey." Margaery said, and someone cheered. Somehow the circle began chanting "Kiss him, kiss him" and Sansa laughed as Joffrey turned redder and redder, looking as if he'd just been forced to eat a lemon.

Eventually Joffrey did kiss Lancel (who almost started crying) before storming out the door in a strop. It took a while for everyone to calm down after that and somewhere along the way Renly had gotten hold of a half empty bottle of vodka and Dany had removed her top, and it was all a bit confusing really, even more so when Loras started giving Renly a drunken lap dance and everyone tried to look away.

Twenty minutes later Margaery had pried Loras away from Renly and placed him on the other side of the circle, and then Renly was shouting for a game of never-have-I-ever. Without even a democratic vote Renly was producing shot glasses from god knows where and beckoning everyone back into the circle.

Sansa looked around and realised they were the only four left. She hadn't seen Dany and Missandei leave, but she had a vague memory of a motorbike revving outside, and assumed that must have been Drogo. And she could've sworn she'd seen Meera and Arianne leave together. If she remembered correctly Arianne's hand had been somewhere up Meera's shirt last time she'd seen them. 

She was brought back to the present by Renly slamming down three bottles of various liquors.

"Never have I ever," He began in a loud voice, before pausing, "Had sex."

Sansa blushed and watched as everyone drank but her. She opened her mouth to ask if Loras had a girlfriend but he started speaking before she could say anything.

"Never have I ever passed out drunk." 

Renly took a shot and they smirked at each other. Margaery rolled her eyes.

"Never have I ever had a hickey at school." Sansa couldn't help but stare at Margaery for a moment afterwards.

Loras drank.

Then it was Sansa's turn and she panicked a little because she really wasn't an adventurous person and there probably wasn't anything she'd done that they hadn't but she had to say something.

"Never have I ever not kissed anyone." She tried not to meet anyone's eye, because wow that was embarrassing.

"It seems we have a winner!" Margaery said cheerfully and handed Sansa a shot glass.

She drank gingerly, grimacing as it burnt its way down her throat and made her eyes water, making a mental note never to drink liquor again.

"So you've never been kissed?" Renly said, raising an eyebrow. "I guess it's time to play spin the bottle again!"

Before she could say anything else Renly had poured the rest of the vodka into his and Loras' glasses and put it on the ground in front of her. Slightly dumbfounded she reached forward and span it, watching the bottle intently.

It stopped and Sansa looked up to see who the neck of the bottle was pointing at. Oh. It was Margaery. Loras cheered from somewhere behind her, but all of a sudden her throat was very dry, or maybe that was the vodka, and her ears were ringing a little.

Margaery didn't look shocked or afraid or any of the feelings that were currently running through Sansa's head. 

Sansa realised that she had to do something, and the rational part of her brain was telling her that it was just a game and really, there are worse things than kissing your best friend, but she couldn't help going back to the memory of the previous morning and wondered if this was some kind of fate that was making this happen.

And then Margaery kissed her. It was over so quickly that she barely registered it and she almost wanted to complain, to say "hey that wasn't a proper kiss", but that probably wasn't an appropriate thing to say to your friend so she stayed quiet.

There was a funny look in Margaery's eyes for the rest of the evening and Sansa felt distant herself but she tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the very real prospect of having to go home and explain to her parents why she stank of alcohol when she'd specifically told them there wasn't going to be any.

The party ended with Renly passing out on top of Loras who lay there giggling and running his fingers through Renly's hair, crooning "my sweet Renly, my lovely little boy". Sansa wondered if Margaery had noticed, but she only shook her head, smiling almost sadly at the two.

They left them in Renly's bed with plenty of water and instructions to Loras to keep Renly on his side and make sure he was fine the next morning. Margaery had even found some aspirin in the cupboard for them. 

"Do you want a lift?" Margaery asked once they were outside, and Sansa realised that it was past one in the morning.

"Yeah, that would be great."

The drive was silent and Margaery dropped her off with a faint smile and a "see you in school", and Sansa tiptoed to her room half wishing she had just stayed home.


	6. Sixième

Sansa woke up with a dry throat and half a headache; she'd barely drunk anything and she still felt awful. Then she remembered what had happened with Margaery and wondered if that was the cause. 

Eventually she managed to drag herself out of bed and by the time she'd showered, dressed, and practically crawled downstairs she was already late and Arya was shouting at her to get in the car so she forgave breakfast that morning, promising herself she'd eat a big lunch.

When she arrived at school she was halfway up the stairs to Margaery's classroom before realising that maybe Margaery didn't want to see her. Her stomach clenched at the thought (although she put it down to hunger) and she stood on the stairs for a minute, trying to remember what she did when she wasn't with Margaery.

She had almost decided to go and hang out with Dany, which wasn't too bad an idea because when Dany wasn't talking about her lizards or her scary boyfriend she was actually quite nice, when Margaery walked right into her back.

"Sansa!" She said, the book she was holding falling to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Sansa was filled with such relief that Margaery was even speaking to her, that it swelled up in her so fast she almost gasped. She realised she was probably standing there with her mouth open for a while before she spoke, managing to keep her voice calm and normal, and hiding the fact that she felt like crying with happiness. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. A bit tired. And hungry."

Margaery eyed her for a moment, no doubt noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I have an apple if you'd like it. And maybe you should go home early, get some sleep."

Sansa waved away the suggestion, but took the apple.

"I'll be okay." She said, and she meant it - Margaery was talking to her, nothing was different, and she felt better than she had all morning. 

"How're Renly and Loras?" She asked as they started making their way to Margaery's classroom.

Margaery sniggered and was about to answer when the door in front of them opened to reveal Renly and Loras themselves. Both had sunglasses on (Loras' were pink and flowery and she wondered if they were originally Margaery's) and Loras appeared to be being held up by Renly.

"Good morning, boys." Margaery greeted with a shit eating grin. 

"Fuck off." Loras groaned, hands automatically covering his ears. Sansa laughed.

"Go drink some water and try not to die," Margaery instructed them, "And use lunch break to get some sleep." She added. Renly nodded silently and they staggered off.

"Incredible." Sansa said as they laughed their way to the classroom.

* * *

The last two lessons of the day were study, which Sansa shared with the year above in the library. Renly and Loras were sitting opposite her, looking more alive than they had been that morning, and had even managed to take off the sunglasses. Margaery was next to her, occasionally slipping her notes that made her snigger and earn a glare from the librarian. 

With ten minutes left of the day, most people had stopped working and were fidgeting or trying to silently pull coats on, Sansa and Margaery included. 

"I can't deal with this, I think I'm gonna pass out," Renly whispered hoarsely. "I'm gonna get some water."

"I'll come with you." Loras said hastily, and they crept out of the room. 

Sansa idly flipped through her book, more interested in the clock than the properties of electromagnets. 

"Hey." Margaery whispered and Sansa looked at her.

"You wanna come over after school?"

"What do you think?" She teased. "Yeah sure. I just gotta get something from my locker first."

"Cool. I'll see you outside."

The bell rang as if on cue, and Sansa began making her way through the sea of students filling the corridor. Finally, she reached her locker, and was reaching for the padlock when she saw a familiar fluorescent orange snapback in her peripheral vision. 

"Shit." She cursed, moving away from her locker and edging through the crowd as quickly as possible. She risked a glance behind her and saw Joffrey looking around confusedly. She ducked her head and pushed her way into another corridor but it wasn't enough. There were too many people and he would see her soon enough. 

Then she noticed a door on her left that was ajar and without thinking she pushed it open to see-

Oh. Two people were very obviously making out against the desk and gross, Sansa was pretty sure there were some moans thrown in there. The lights were off and evidently they hadn't seen her and this was gonna get awkward fast, so she tried to tiptoe back out as quietly as possible, but obviously she had to walk straight into a desk and make all the noise in the world.

They turned around and Sansa's already raised eyebrows immigrated to her hairline. It was Renly and Loras. And yep, that was definitely a hand in Loras' pants. She would never be able to unsee that. 

"Um." Was all Renly said as he tried to subtly extricate his hand from Loras' trousers, which was totally not subtle and Loras was definitely trying to hold back a groan, completely unsuccessfully, she might add..

Then Sansa remembered that Renly was Margaery's boyfriend who had just had his tongue down her brother's throat and if that wasn't cheating then Sansa didn't know what was. 

Renly must've seen the look of realisation on Sansa's face.

"No wait, Sansa I can explain, it's not what it looks like."

Sansa was kind of angry with him now, and very grossed out, so before he could say anything (and she had to hear any more of Loras' porn star-esque moans) she left the room, closing the door and completely forgetting about her locker.

She was a good friend. She had to tell Margaery that her boyfriend was cheating because good friends did that. They had each other's backs. Sansa mentally steeled herself; she was prepared to comfort Margaery in this time of need, who would obviously be upset. Yes. Sansa was going to be the bestest best friend anyone could wish for.

"Um, Sansa are you okay?" Margaery said and Sansa realised she'd been standing there for longer than she'd thought.

"Yeah. Listen, can we go to your place now? I have something kind of important to tell you."

* * *

They were in Margaery's room and Sansa was taking some deep breaths. She could do this. She reminded herself this was a good friend thing to do, and stopped pacing. 

"Margaery. I'm afraid that Renly's cheating on you. With Loras." She looked at Margaery and tried to gauge her reaction. There was emotion in her eyes, Sansa could see it. And then Margaery started laughing. Full blown laughter that was reserved for comedic gold and animals doing stupid things. But certainly not to finding out her boyfriend was cheating.

"Margaery?" She tried, sitting on the bed next to her, "I understand this is difficult for you, but should you really be laughing?" 

Margaery managed to gasp a breath, and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Oh, Sansa, I am really sorry. I really, really am." She took another breath and looked Sansa in the eye. "I'm Renly's beard. They've been together for a while but we pretend to be dating because they're not ready to be out. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but Renly wanted to keep up the pretence to everyone."

Sansa was sitting with her mouth open and staring at Margaery as if she'd never seen her before. 

"So.. all those times they've gone over to each other's houses. And all the touching... and... oh my god, how did I not notice?" Sansa started laughing and Margaery joined in again, and they didn't stop until they were lying next to each other on the bed. 

"Wow. So you don't have a boyfriend?" Sansa finally asked.

"Nope. But Loras does." She giggled and rolled over to look at her. Sansa did the same. "Do you?"

"Of course not! I'd have told you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I thought Joffrey maybe..?"

Sansa sat up in horror.

"What?! No! He's a dick. How could I like him?"

Margaery sat up and stretched her arms.

"Well, we all have our types: some girls like gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men," She paused, "Pretty girls." 

Sansa giggled, before something clicked in her head and she glanced at Margaery.

"Wait. Um, Do you like girls?" She hadn't meant it to sound so accusatory, but margaery didn't look shocked or hurt. On the contrary, she was smirking as if she knew some secret.

"Only the pretty ones." She winked.

Sansa's mouth fell open against her will, and she closed it quickly.

"Do you?"

"I..uh, I mean, I don't- um- maybe?" Sansa ventured. she could feel herself blushing and her heart was hammering against her ribs and that really wasn't the time to remember what had happened at the party.

"You're not sure?" Margaery asked, not unkindly, and Sansa nodded silently, twisting her hands in her lap.

"There's this one girl," She started. "I think I like her. A lot."

"Oh yeah?" Margaery said, tilting her head to the side. 

"Yeah. She's kind and funny and clever and pretty and I haven't known her all that long but things have happened to make me think that maybe she feels the same way."

Sansa risked looking up from under her eyelashes and saw Margaery with a soft smile on her face. She was close, closer than Sansa had expected, but not close enough.

"And what's her name?" Margaery asked and Sansa could feel her breath on her own lips.

"Margaery." Sansa breathed and their lips met and it was like a million stars had just exploded and all Sansa could think was that Margaery smelled of roses and her lips were warm and soft and _there_ and it was five hundred times better than the other night and before she knew it Sansa was breathless and her hands were shaking and she had to pull away before she drowned, although, she thought, that didn't seem too bad a way to go. 

They looked at each other the same way they had looked at each other countless times before but this time Sansa was seeing stars and they were all in Margaery's eyes.

"So." Margaery said finally, and the word drifted through the warm air and settled between them.

"Is this gonna work?" Sansa asked. Margaery took her hand and it was all Sansa could do to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. 

"What do you think?"

 

\---FIN---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who's been reading this!! I'm kinda regretting that I wrote it now, because I think it could've gone better/longer if I'd done it in the holidays rather than the middle of my damn gcses's. But hey ho, it's done, and I've had a helluva lot of fun writing it because ladies in love are the best 
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! And ya know, what do you think? xxx


End file.
